


If I Fail You Now

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Internal Conflict, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What exactly is going through Anakin’s mind as he marches towards the Jedi temple?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	If I Fail You Now

The blood pounds through his ears, through his heart, through his body. His gut twists, an ache that is completely drowned out by the conflict within.

 _I killed him. I killed a fellow Jedi. I cut off his hand and he fell out a window. I **murdered** him._ The scene plays again and again as his army of clones sweeps towards the temple. The wrinkled old man had asked for help. _Why? Why? Why did I help him?_ The answer also echoes itself. _Padmé. Padmé. Padmé._ The ache lessens, eases. The image of her in his mind is clear. She’ll die. Die like his mother died. He’d known about that. He’d done _nothing_ to stop it. He’d _**failed**_ her. And he’ll be damned if he’ll fail Padmé, if he’ll let go of the last person who he’s certain loves him out of the entire universe. He won’t fail. Not now.


End file.
